cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yapper
|minions = Dog Soldiers|enemies = Redpaw, Chief, Vlad and Vladmir, Ashes, Hard Drive, Professor Whiskers and his men, Skippy, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = His family, solving cases, helping his friends, video game characters, foxes, justice, selflessness, Elliott's best-selling books|dislikes = Redpaw, prejudice, selfishness, Matthew and his friends in danger, villains, injustice, Chief, discrimination|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Guns|fate = Continues to protect Dog City with help from Matthew and his family}}'''Yapper '''is a major character in the Black Lion. He's the head of the Dog Detective Agency and the adoptive father of Detective Pooch and Elliott. Background Yapper was born and raised in Dog City where he met and eventually married a young woman at the age of 23. Yapper was dreaming of training one of his sons to become a Dog Detective just like him. Sadly, at the beach, his wife was the victim of a drowning accident. The funeral was very short but Yapper stayed there the longest, saying that his wife's death was his fault. The saddest thing was Yapper wasn't able to become a father. Three months later, Yapper continued with his job and was able to move on with his life. One night, the infamous Redpaw killed a young married couple who were the parents of two puppies. Redpaw escaped the scene of the crime before the police could arrive. Yapper saw the young orphaned puppies and decided to adopt them and to make sure that they stay safe, he trained his sons the advanced martial arts. When Elliott reached the age of 16, he told Yapper, that he wanted to become a famous writer. At first, Yapper was confused by Elliott's dream but he remembered his wife's advice which was to respect whatever dream, their children has. Yapper kindly told Elliott, that he can follow his dream. Luckily, eager to capture the murderer of his parents, Pooch told his adoptive father that instead of learning how to fight, he wanted to become a detective and solve the murder case on his own. Yapper disagreed because he didn't want to lose his son. Pooch said that he wants to solve the case and make Yapper proud. Just as Yapper was about to disagree again but he also remembered his wife's advice which was to give their child, a chance to make the father proud. Yapper allowed Pooch to sign up for the academy. Fifteen years later, Pooch graduated from the academy with straight A's in all of his classes. Yapper was very proud of his son but thinking that the Shepherd case is too dangerous, he hired Pooch as a parking enforcement officer. Knowing that Pooch wouldn't dare to cross Yapper, he began to work diligently as a parking enforcement officer, but grew a cold and disrespectful demeanor during those years. Yapper was aware of Pooch disliking his job, but this was for his own good. Personality The head of the Dog Detective Agency, Yapper is a paternal but firm dog who puts the safety of others first. As a young adult, Yapper was less firm and dreamed of living a quiet life with his family. When his wife drowned at sea, Yapper abandoned his playful and loving nature for a strict and pragmatic nature. After adopting Elliott and Pooch into the family, Yapper wanted to keep his sons safe and to make sure, they both live successful and productive lives. Yapper was very judgmental about his son's dreams, before remembering his wife's advices on children. He pretty much understood Elliott's dream but he was against Pooch's dream of being a detective. He secretly had a lot of confidence in Pooch but since Elliott is on tour because of his best-selling books, Yapper will be alone and have no one to turn to. His own stubbornness lead to Yapper firing Pooch when he made a simple mistake. Once Pooch left the office, Yapper deeply regretted what he did to his son. After seeing his son apprehend Redpaw and his minions, Yapper realized that he was wrong and that he shouldn't have doubted his son. He knows to give his son, a chance before assuming that he can't do it. Yapper is currently a calm, relaxed and respectful dog who deeply cares for others and treats his agents like their his own children. He happily enjoys seeing his son and Matthew having fun on their missions. Despite his old age, Yapper is still a strong and incredibly skilled detective. Physical appearance Yapper is a grey dog wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie with yellow spots on it and a purple jacket. He wears red suspenders to hold up his brown pants. And he wears a grey fedora with glass spectacles on his nose. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Yapper is an anthropomorphic dog ** '''Animal Smell: '''Yapper is shown to have a strong sense of smell. * '''Animalistic Strength: '''Despite Yapper's size, he's shown to have the tremendous strength of a dog. * '''Animalistic Speed: '''Yapper is shown to have the tremendous speed of a dog. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''Yapper's experience and time as a detective gave him the intellect of how to solve complex cases and how to use advanced technology, especially Matthew's. * '''Immortality: '''Yapper is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The North Wooten In this feature film, Yapper is first to be notified about the disappearances of the kids almost all over America. He ordered all of the Dog Detectives to find the kids and apprehend the kidnapper. Theron and Gulo kindly offered to help the Dog Detectives find the kidnapper. Yapper wasn't seen until after the kids were transformed into monsters and released into Columbia. Matthew was able to create an antidote to change the kids back to normal. Yapper was changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns that Matthew created. After Whiskers' death, Yapper awarded Matthew and the North Winds, a gold medal for saving the planet from Whiskers' plans. The Fox and the Pooch In the second feature, Yapper plays a major role. Along with Pooch and the gang, Yapper is one of the dogs who holds no prejudice against foxes. He still however respects, Chief and his rules to keep Dog City safe. But after learning that Chief's plans were to destroy Fox City and kill all of the foxes, Yapper knew he had to turn against his boss and arrest him, especially after learning that he murdered Foxwood and Wayne's wives and attempted to do the same thing to their sons. After arresting Chief, Yapper thanked Foxwood and Wayne for saving Fox City. Seeing the men's friendship, he realized that the wall between Fox and Dog City should be destroyed. At the ending of the film, Yapper attended the Beagles' concert and was humming along to the music. The Black Lion Yapper plays a major role in the cartoon series. With Yapper fully understanding and respecting his youngest son, he poses as a supportive and helpful towards Matthew since he has lots of confidence issues. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Detectives Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Police officers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Bosses Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lovers Category:Reformed characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Singing characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Mentors